


Un viaje sólo tiene sentido sin vuelta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Flashbacks, Introspection, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ahora Daiki volvía en la carretera que habían recorrido juntos, volvía en el medio de ese paisaje que Ryosuke amaba, volvía a ese mar y esa arena sutil que enmarcaban la calle litoral, pero volvía como a un hombre derrotado.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Un viaje sólo tiene sentido sin vuelta

**Un viaje sólo tiene sentido sin vuelta **

Yamada Ryosuke siempre había sido un hombre muy inclinado a la teatralidad.

O, al menos, Daiki siempre lo había visto de esa manera.

Le gustaba hacer proyectos, le gustaba planear y pontificar sobre un futuro, lejos también, y le gustaba hablar de eso como si fuera algo que de verdad iba a hacer, aunque cuando se trataba de algo fuera de su alcance.

Y siempre lo había amado por eso.

Estaba en el coche, Daiki.

No le gustaba mucho conducir, sólo lo hacía si obligado.

Silencio.

A su alrededor, sólo el suave zumbido del motor. Sólo el ruido musical amortiguado de los neumáticos en el asfalto.

Y nada más.

Era ese silencio que aborrecía mucho, que mucho le hacía esperar de poder improvisamente estar sordo, de manera de poder imaginar que el estruendo hiciera estragos a su alrededor. Y en cambio, estaba obligado a envolverse en esa quietud siniestra, en esa calma casi mortal.

Sabía muy bien que los fantasmas de su mente volvían a atormentarlo, en el momento más equivocado posible. Sólo quería poder tener éxito de no pensar, tener éxito de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y _porque _ lo estuviera haciendo.

Le volvía a la mente la última vez que en el asiento de ese mismo coche había estado Ryosuke.

Daiki recordaba muy bien cada momento de ese último viaje juntos. De la última vez cuando el interior de su coche estaba saturo de ruidos, de color, de tola la alegría que sólo él sabía llevar.

La última vez. Y había descubierto de recordar los detalles sólo cuando su mente se había rendido a la idea que no podía tenerlo, nunca más.

_“Creo que el individuo que te dio... o más bien, regalado la licencia sea punible con una cadena perpetua.” le dijo, riendo. Daiki hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. _

_“Al menos yo tengo la licencia, Ryosuke.” contestó, no teniendo éxito de quedarse mucho tiempo de mal humor. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la prefectura de Chiba, y el paisaje a su alrededor revelaba ya las señales de la inminente llegada en la zona del mar. No que Daiki se mirara alrededor. Cuando conducía, estaba como si mantuviera una relación íntima con la carretera, y no veía más que una manta gris de perseguir para llegar a destinación. _

Yamada siempre había odiado eso en él. Daiki viajaba para llegar, mientras sabía que el menor viajaba sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Aunque el camino entre Tokyo y Chiba fuera breve, Arioka recordaba cuanto le pareciera emocionado su novio, sólo por la simplicidad de subir al coche y partir.

Ahora que no lo tenía a su lado, ahora que estaba a solas en esa cabina demasiado grande y demasiado silenciosa, Daiki tenía gana de gritar.

Trataba de notar a solas los detalles del paisaje, porque no había nadie que iba a hacerlo por él, porque de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía a Ryosuke, porque sentía que estaba importante que lo hiciera.

_“Anda, Dai-chan, ¡disfruta el paisaje! Nunca lo haces, te metes a conducir como un autómata y no quitas los ojos de la carretera hasta que no llegamos a destinación.” se quejó Ryosuke, sin perder la nota alegra en su voz. _

_“Bien, si conduzco tan mal como dices, pues es mejor que mantenga los ojos en la carretera, ¿no, Ryo?” le preguntó, travieso, no queriendo ceder a ese instinto casi libertino de su novio. _

Había algo donde Ryosuke y él estaban diametralmente opuestos, y Daiki siempre había pensado que fuera eso que los mantenía atados.

Que fuera su seriedad frente al tomar la vida como un juego de Ryosuke, que fuera su ser sensato frente a su imprudencia.

Que donde uno estaba reacio al romanticismo, el otro llenaba esa ausencia ni siquiera preocupándose de ser inapropiado.

Y ahora que Daiki se sentía desprovisto de su mitad complementare, tenía miedo de equivocarse, miedo de adentrarse en un terreno que no fuera el suyo, miedo de decepcionarlo, de alguna manera, y de no estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

_“¿Muerto?” murmuró, como si esa palabra pudiera de verdad romper el hechizo que todavía lo envolvía en un abrazo tranquilizador. _

_“Arioka-san, fue un incidente. Un atropello y fuga que...” había continuado el policía al teléfono, pero él no había dejado que terminara la frase. _

_“Vale, entiendo. Llego pronto.” dijo, en el tono de quien está suspendido en una pesadilla que no quería entender, ni las imágenes que insistían prepotentes para invadirle la mente. _

En los días siguientes se había preguntado a menudo que fuera que estuviera mirando el hombre que le había sacado tan brutalmente la vida. Si se estuviera mirando alrededor, como amaba hacer Ryosuke, olvidándose de la calle frente a sí y de la gente que seguía moviéndose, esa gente que él había mostrado de ignorar.

Pero rechazaba de conceder a ese monstruo características que lo homologaran a Ryo. Rechazaba de pensar que de verdad pudiera haber sido culpa de un momento de distracción, el momento fatal que había robado a Daiki todo lo que poseía.

Ahora Daiki volvía en la carretera que habían recorrido juntos, volvía en el medio de ese paisaje que Ryosuke amaba, volvía a ese mar y esa arena sutil que enmarcaban la calle litoral, pero volvía como a un hombre derrotado.

Y luego paró el coche, cuando le pareció de reconocer el mismo sitio donde se habían parado, unos meses antes.

Era invierno, ahora.

La arena estaba desierta, el mar gris como el cielo, y el viento estaba helado, pero estaba como si no pudiera sentirlo.

Bajó del coche teniendo bajo el brazo la urna que contenía los últimos restos tangible del hombre que había amado y que siempre iba a amar, la abrazó fuerte, casi como si no estuviera listo a dejarlo ir.

Se preguntó si fuera lo que Ryosuke quería.

Nunca habían enfrentado esos temas, nunca habían visto la razón de hacerlo, porque estaban todavía demasiado jóvenes y víctimas de ese delirio de inmortalidad que caía muy bien a su edad.

Pero de alguna manera sentía que era lo que debía hacer, que era lo que quería Ryosuke, que tal vez lo habría mirado con su sonrisa de broma, pero que al final habría estado feliz.

Dio unos pasos en la arena, y llegado cerca del mar abrió la tapa, titubeando.

Dejó ir las cenizas de Ryosuke en el viento.

El aire se manchó de negro, y él se puso a llorar, porque era inevitable.

Estaba así que debía ser, al final.

Ahora Ryo estaba libre, libre de las constricciones, libre de las paredes de la cerámica finamente decorada de la urna, libre en ese viento helado que, Daiki lo sabía, ni siquiera lo habría parado en vida.

Cayó arrodillado en la arena, luego, pero trató de recuperarse rápidamente.

No se dio mucho tiempo para quedarse mirando, sabiendo que si se hubiera quedado un instante más, su corazón y sus ojos iban a impedirle de mover un paso lejos de allí.

Subió despacio al coche, y se fue como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Había hecho algo que había dado testimonio vivo de la existencia de Yamada Ryosuke, cumplido en una acción que fuera digna de él, de sus maneras teatrales que Daiki siempre había despreciado.

Y había decidido que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que una parte del chico que amaba siguiera viviendo en él, para que su voz se quedara cristalina en su mente.

_“Por una vez, trata de disfrutar el camino, Dai-chan.” _

Se esforzó del olvidar el asfalto, de olvidar el volante bajo sus manos, imaginando de estar a solas en ese lugar, sin que el coche lo llevara, sin barrieras entre él y lo que estaba afuera de la cabina.

Se encontró en lugares que sus ojos habían mirado miles de veces, pero que nunca había visto realmente. Ahora todo se presentaba vívido, como en una fotografía grabada en su mente.

Todos eran detalles y lugares que sólo ahora tomaban importancia, y sólo porque Ryosuke había sido feliz allí.

Le habría gustado no llegar a Tokyo, nunca. Le habría gustado ignorar las señales de tráfico y seguir viajando a lo largo de esas calles, sin saber dónde llevaran.

Compañero de viaje, un chico que ya no vivía, pero que seguía existiendo, y que iba a hacerlo para la eternidad.

Ya no le habrían hizo falta lágrimas, porque sólo estaba al principio de su viaje, y sabía qué Ryosuke sólo había sido más rápido que él, que estaba ya en otra etapa, que lo estaba esperando. Un día iba a alcanzarlo, y finalmente habrían partido juntos.

Y él iba a mostrarle lo que había aprendido, como estaba bueno a mirarse alrededor, ignorando la calle bajo de sí y pensando en lo que estaba atravesando, más que en la destinación donde llegar.

Y Ryo iba a reír, diciéndole que había sido tonto a no entenderlo antes, que había sido tonto a focalizarse siempre en cosas que al final eran inútiles, perdiendo lo que tenía de hermoso a su alrededor.

Daiki iba a aceptar esa derrota, porque el menor siempre había sido mejor que él.

Pero ahora tenía tiempo para transformarse en alguien de quien Ryosuke pudiera ser orgulloso.

_“Lo que importa no es dónde vas, Daiki. Sino como llegas.” _

Daiki viajaba, y aunque hubiera seguro que la destinación no fuera tan importante, de todas maneras tenía prisa.

No importaba cuanto tiempo iba a tomarle, porque al final sabía que un día iba a llegar de su Ryo.


End file.
